narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Battle to End All Battles: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha
The Sage of Snakes Appears Ryun Uchiha had been training in Hebikyokoku for many years now. Finally he had issued a challenge tho Seireitou Hyuga that would end all of their other battles. Ryun sat on a snake statue waiting for Seireitou, "Waiting for me?" asked Seireitou as he sat on another staue about 10 feet away. Ryun stood, he was wearing a long white robe with a giant Uchiha Crest on the back. His eyes were those of Orochimaru symbolizing that he was in Snake Mode. On his back was a scroll that contained the knowledge of every Hebijutsu. "Yes I am Seireitou." Ryun said. Seireitou's eyes immediatly took a red covering all around his eye and his eyes became Kyuubi's eyes. "Are you ready Ryun, this time, im not holding back" said seireitou as he was enveloped in a powerful red aura. Ryun nodded and bit his thumb then hit the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!!!" he yelled, summoning both Nagashi and Haroku to his side. "Neither will I then." Ryun replied. Seireitou also bit hs thumb and used "Summoning Jutsu". Kyuubi, Zahaku, Hikari all appeared in a line, facing Ryun's summons. Seireitou was ontop of Kyuubi with Chiisai on his right shoulder. "Hi, Seirei-sama" said Chiisai happily. "Welcome everyone, today, i require your assistance" said seireitou. All 3 replied with a loud roar, and pledged their loyalty to Seireitou. Ryun smiled and jumped up on Nagashi's head. "Lets go!" Ryun yelled. Hikari jumped first and grabbed Haroku with her 9 tails, making it impossible for even a snake to slip out of. Zahaku jumped at Nagashi and grabbed it with his sharp claws, digging into Nagashi. As they did that, Kyuubi and Seireitou were charging their own Kokuhos and they released it, the kokuhos combining together and blew away Nagashi and Haroku. A Battle of Summons Both Nagashi and Haroku shed their skins escaping the blast. Both snakes fired venom and Ryun blew his fire, "Hebijutsu: Flaming Snakes Venom!" he yelled incinerating the foxes. Seireitou protected all the foxs with Shinra Tensei. He with Kyuubi jumped at the two snakes and seireitou jumped off, fliping through the air and jumped on Hikari. Chiisai was thrown to Nagashi and started scratching the snake's eyes, blinding it as Kyuubi tackled it and let out a close-range Kokuho on Nagashi with great force. Ryun jumped on Chiisai, crushing him with Hebijutsu: Rasengan. He then dispelled his summons and prepared to fight Seireitou head on. Seireitou grabbed Chiisai as he dispelled the others. "Chiisai, are you all right!?" said seireitou as he dispelled him. "You'll pay for that Ryun" said seireitou as he prepared to defeat Ryun head on. Kitjutsu vs Hebijutsu Ryun activated his Kagirinaigan while remaining in Snake Mode. He made sure that he wasn't fighting a Shadow Clone, then he used quick fast movements, punching and kicking Seireitou and finishing with Hebijutsu: Rasengan which slammed into Seireitou's chest, throwing him back with killing force. However, seireitou became a log with the subsitution technique and appeared right above Ryun. He used Kokuho right at Ryun. He jumped back and activated Ragnarok and continued to watch for Ryun's next move. Ryun leaped back and began forming hand seals, "Time to use that!" Seireitou prepared for Ryun's jutsu with his own "special" technique.